Love?
by biochemistt
Summary: "Please help me miss, its emergency" What the hell should I do! [Shiho x Kaito] *I do not own detective conan or magic kaito
1. Help

**Hello, thanks for reading. For your information English is not my language. So, sorry for broken english and broken grammar. Enjoy!**

"Kid" Said Conan after he heard the news that Kid will steal a diamond in Beika City.

"I know you will catch him. Tantei kun" I said.

"Of course, he is my rival. No matter what I will catch him" said Conan.

"Huh. Until now you can't catch him" I said sarcastically.

"You suppose to support me. Not give me a sarcastic word"

"Well. Goodluck tantei kun" I said and give him a smirk.

I seat on a couch and watch the tv. Huh all about kid.

Sometimes, I think. Why kid steal a diamond and he will give back? What is his motive? Why?Forget it.

Hmm. Lets just watch the tv. Hakase at his friend's because of his new invention. That old man.

Wow there so many people to watch kid perfomance. So many kid's fans. Many of it was girls . Is it because his magic? Or his handsomeness? Girl these days..

The camera focus on the diamond that Kid will steal. Normally, if someone want to steal something, there are no cameras except the cctv. If Kid want to steal something, there will be a camera, his fans and more.. hmm

The diamond is place in a box? Something like bird cage but its has a key hole. Kid will steal it in a minute. I think less than 3 minutes.

The camera focusing is black.

"Whats going on?!"

"Where Kid?"

Wow. Just wow.

The camera focusing now at the diamond. But the diamond is gone. And there are Kid's note.

' That's just too easy '

I smirk. I told ya that kid will steal the diamond less than 3 minutes.

"Kid. He is there!"

Now its show Kid standing. He hold the diamond. He gives a smirk.

This is the first time I watch tv about Kid live performance.

"Kid!!" Now the Camera showing a boy with spectacles. Kudo kun.

He kicked a ball with his shoe. The shoe that Hakase invent. Wow Kudo he is so serious to catch Kid.

Kid dodge that ball and fly with his hanglider. They shoot kid with a gun, then its black.. What??

Maybe its over now? I shut the tv and want to go to my lab, Yes to finish the freaking antidote.

Suddenly I heard something fall. Its outside. Should I watch over it? Or not? What if its them? No its isnt. If it them I will sense it.

I walked outside to see who was it. Strange. Its nothing. Huh. I walked in and close the door. Forget it.

I walked to my lab and suddenly a unfamiliar voice said.

"Can you help me, young miss? Its emergency"

I search the voice.

"Kid" At his shoulder is bleeding. Crap. What he is doing at Hakase house?

"Yes, its me can you help me. Its really emergency"

What should I do? Tell Kudo that Kaito here or Help him?

"Aww c'mon. I will lose my blood if you just stood there"

"Fine, sit there. I'll search the first aid kit" What the hell did I just say?!

Suddenly I heard Hakase's car. Shit. Why would that old man here? He suppose to be here tomorrow.

I pull Kaito's hand to my lab. There are no place except my lab.

"Ai kun. Im home. Where are you?"

"Lab. Just dont disturb me" I said.

"This is your lab young miss?" Said Kaito.

"If I said yes?"

"Well, you are too young to have a lab"

"There are not like what you think. Lay on the bed. I will be right back. I want to search the first aid kit"

"Alright young miss"

I walking out of my lab. And search for the aid kit.

"Hakase why are you here?"

"I just want to go back home early."

Im just nodded. I take the aid kit and want to go to the lab.

"Wait Ai kun. Why there is a blood?"

"Huh?"

"There" Hakase point at the blood.

"Um. There just um. Watercolour. Ayumi just here right now. And she is go back to her house about 5 minutes ago"

I grab a tissue and clean it.

"And why you bring the aid kit?"

"Nothing, Im just want to take to the lab. Because there are no aid kit there"

"Oh okay"

I walked fastly to my Lab. Thanks god, Hakase trust all my words.

I walked to my lab and meet the theif. God why im helping him?

Weird.

Tbc


	2. Identity

"Hurm. What are you doing until your shoulder bleeding?"

"I were shot. Twice. One at my glider and at my shoulder."

"Oh. Open your clothes. I will bandange it. About the bullet, You should meet the doctor"

"Are you serious young miss? You're doing all of this? And I will NOT open my clothes!"

"Just pretend that im your doctor. If you want you lose your blood Then, just get out of here"

"You know what, I think this is not your age"

"So? Just open your clothes" I give him my death glare.

"Wait. Are you dying to watch me shirtless?" He said. Smirk.

"What the hell are you saying?!" I said and press his injured shoulder.

"Awwww! Its hurt!"

"Shut up moron, Hakase will heard"

"Ai kun, what was that?"

"There's nothing hakase"

Did I just heard a man voice? Or I just tired? Whats wrong with me?

I think I should sleep now.

"Ai kun. Im going to sleep"

"Alright Hakase. Goodnight"

"Its so hurt. Youre bad" I saw at his face.

"Do you want to cry? Haha this is the gentlemen kaito kid? A kid want to cry?" I said and smirk.

"You idiot. Its hurt you know."

"Well then, Im the idiot that want to help you. If not me, I think you will with the spectacles boy"

"wait you know that boy?"

"Yes. He is my friend"

"Wow. That detective from the east"

"Wait, You know his identity?"

"Yes. you know his identity too?"

"Yes. Dont spread his identity. Just dont and now, open your clothes"

"No"

"Do you want me to press your shoulder again?"

"Fine, Just dont do that again"

He going to open his clothes.

"Help me. My shoulder hurt you know"

"Alright but.." I take off his hat.

"What the hell are you doing? Now you know my identity."

His face really like Kudo kun.

"I wont tell anyone. I just want to know your real identity" I said.

I start to open his clothes and bandange his shoulder.

"But can you tell me, why you steal something and you will return it back. What your motive?"

"I wont tell you"

"Are you want me to spread your identity or you want me to press your shoulder?"

"Fine. I just want to search the pandora gems. I want to know who killed my father. Actually my father is the real Kid. You know its just hurt if you find out your love one leave you"

"Ouh. I know that feeling. We're at the same fate you know"

"Is anyone in your family dead?"

"Do you heard the one billion robbery case?"

"Yes. Wait, thats is your sister?"

"Yes"

"Why she do that?"

"She want me to leave the really dangerous organization"

"Whats the name?"

"Black organization"

"You know, I heard it when I was at the train. And I need to disguise as a woman that look like you. And is has a codename. A alcohol codename."

"Yes. And I think you should go now"

"Why?"

"I finished bandage your shoulder"

"Ah okay thanks, btw what is your name?" He said and wear his clothes.

"I will tell if you tell me your name first"

"Fine. Im just lazy to get fight with you. My name is Kuroba Kaito"

"Haibara Ai, my name"

"Now I need to see doctor. Thank you young miss for help me.Here your present"

He give me a red rose.

"But I prefer the limited edition of fusae bag than this red rose" I said and hold the rose.

"Huh. You should thankful because you get this rose than nothing"

"Thank you for giving me this beautiful red rose. I really appreciate it" i said and rolling my eyes.

"Now get lost from this house" I said.

"Alright, alright. Bye young miss dont miss me" he said and winked at me.

"I dont"

And suddenly he disappeard. That theif.

Tbc


	3. Box?

"Hey Kudo kun, how yesterday?" I said.

"Kid escape. But he was shot at his hanglider and his shoulder I think"

"Ouh. So close. How he escape?"

"I dont know. We search him until at this house. You dont see any suspicious thing?"

'Actually I was helping him Kudo'

"No, because im busy. Im at my Lab, do some research. Btw here your new skateboard"

"Ah okay thanks. I should go now. Bye"

"Bye"

"Ai kun, can you buy me some thing at mart?"

"Yes. Give me the list. I want to change"

"Alright"

"butter, where is the butter~"

I search for the butter. Its at the top of the shelves. Great how could I take it?

"Can I help you young miss?"

This voice..

I looked around. Yeah the theif.

"Yeah help me to take that butter"

"Okay then" he take the butter and give it to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just accompany my friend to this mart"

"So, your shoulder is alright?"

"Yeah. Thank to you. The bullet not too deep"

"Kaito where are you" unfamiliar girl voice said.

"Im here" he said.

"Is it your girlfriend?" I asked. Giving him a smirk.

"Hell no. She is not" he said.

"There you are, and who this little cute girl?"

"Ah this cute girl need my help to take the butter" he said.

This little thief. I give him a death glare.

"Whats your name onee chan?"

"My name is Nakamori Aoko. Whats your name?" she said with a smile.

"Haibara Ai" I said

"And my name is Kuroba Kaito"

"Im not asking you" I said sarcastically.

Aoko laughing to Kaito. Kaito rolling his eyes.

"This little"

"I need to go now, bye. Thank you for helping me"

"bye!"

I said and walk to the counter.

"Hakase im home" I said.

"Thank you Ai kun for helping me"

"No big deal."

"Ah Ai kun. I need to go out for 3 days. Should I tell Shinichi to look at you?"

"No need Hakase. Im okay. When you will go?"

"Today at 8pm"

"okay"

"Ai kun,I need to go now bye!"

"Bye Hakase. Have a safe journey"

I walked to my lab. Huh, This antidote. If I never make the aptx 4869, I will never to make the antidote, I will never ruin Kudo kun life, I will never get haunted by Black Organization and I will have my sister.

Why?

'Dont run from your fate, Haibara'

I rather dont exist in this world. Why all this thing happened? why?

My eyes start too watery. Hell, dont cry.

Before I go to the lab, I walked to the kitchen and make a coffee. Yeah, I want to stay up. I need to finish the antidote no matter what. I need to fix all of this.

I walked to my lab and place the coffee at my table. Wait I feel something wrong in my lab. I looking around.

And there are a box and note. What is it?

'Here your limited edition fusae bag. Like it? Miyano Shiho?

(kid doodle)'

 **Tbc**


	4. Sleep

Wait what? He know my real identity. what the heck kid. I opened the box, and yeah there are the fusae bag.

"Like it young miss?"

I looked around.

"Kid"

"Or should I called Miyano Shiho?"

"Baka, how do you know my real identity?"

"Well, I am Kaito Kid. But hey, answer my question. Do you like it?"

"Moron, Of course I like it"

"Stop saying those bad word you little. And you should thank to me"

"Fine, Thank you Kuroba kun, I think you dont need to be in Kid suit because I already know your identity"

"Okay then. But dont call me kuroba kun"

"Then what? Moron?"

"Not that name" he said and rolling his eyes.

"Then? Bakaito?"

"You little. call me Kaito"

"You know we just meet yeterday and you want me to call you Kaito? Is it okay?"

"Just call me that little girl"

"Dont call me that"

"Okay then young miss?"

"No"

"My lady?"

"Hell no. Call me Haibara. Just Haibara"

"Okay okay"

"What do you want? I need to do my research"

"I think you should take a rest. You're really work hard. Go take a rest"

"You know, I need to fix all of this as fast as I can"

"Haibara, I saw your eyes watery earlier. Why?"

"Nothing"

"Aww c'mon share with me"

"Just thinking about my past. Nothing serious" I said.

"Ahh. Hakase will return in 3 days right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, Im just asking. You should take a rest kid. You're too young and you will have insomnia"

"For your information, Im not a 7 years old kid and I older a year than you."

"Yeah I know. But you should take a rest"

"Dont disturb me and please go out from this house"

"You are so stubborn kid." He said and lift me to my bed.

"You should sleep" he said.

"And you should get out from this house moron"

"I dont. I know that you are tired. Just sleep. Today I will sleep at your house" He said and smirk.

"What with that smirk?"

"You know only 2 people, me, you in the house" He smirk and lick his lips. He got nearer to me.

"What was that baka?!" I said and want to slap his face.

"Wow, relax kiddo. Im just joking around. Feel better now?" he said and smiling.

"Sometime you're creepy you know" I said.

"Nah, im just joking. Now go to sleep"

"You're like a mother you know. Wait, should I trust you? Or maybe you will steal something in this house?"

"You should trust me, Im just searching the pandora gems only"

"About the diamond, where do you keep it at?"

"I already return it back, that is not pandora gems"

"Ah okay. Then I should sleep before someone will nagging at me like an old woman"

"You little"

I closed my eyes. Yes im too tired. I always forced myself to finished the antidote. And then I fall asleep.

I watch her face. This kiddo. I know she is too tired. My face get nearer to her. I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kiddo"

 **Tbc..**


	5. Itchyphobia

I opened my eyes. I looking around. Its morning and there are Kaito on Hakase bed. Im just smiling.

I walked to the bathroom and take a bath. After I wear my clothes, I walked to the kitchen and make a breakfast.

Im just making sandwich, tuna sandwich and egg sandwich. I walked to wake up that thief.

But there are no kaito at Hakase bed. Where is he?

"Looking for me ma'am?"

I looking around and that theif seems like after taking a bath.

"Yes. Lets breakfast"

We walked to the kitchen.

"Egg sandwich or tuna sandwich?" She asked.

"Hell, of course Egg sandwich"

"Is it your favourite or what?"

"Im just not eating that tuna"

"Why?"

"You know, umm phobia"

I think she will laughing at me for afraid of fish.

"Wait do you have itchyphobia?"

Bingo!

I nodded. And she start to laughing.

"Hahaha the great thief afraid of fish?"

She just so cute.

"Hey, shut up you!"

"Kid afraid of fish. Hahaha I should tell Kudo kun about this"

"Heck dont. If you do that I will-"

"You will what?"

I give her a smirk and nearer to her face.

"I will do something that you never expect"

Her face now red like a tomato.

"Haha your face like a tomato you know" I said and sit on the chair.

"You moron" she said and give me a death glare.

After we eating, we just seat on a couch and watch the television.

"This night, watch the tv" he said

"Why?"

"I will do some performance" he said.

"Are you gonna steal something again?"

"Yes, of course"

"Up to you, I will watch it"

"I need to go home now"

"Okay then"

We walked to the door.

"Dont miss me" he said

"Why would I?"

"I know you will missing my handsome face"

"Just go to the hell you kid"

"Before I go I want to suprise you"

"What?"

His face got nearer to my face. Suddenly he give me a peck on my cheek.

what? my face got hotter.

"What was that?! Baka!"

"Haha bye" He said. He give me a wink and run.

"Bakaito" I said.

"Ladies and gentleman"

"Are you ready for some performance?"

I watch the tv. Huh kaito. Wait why I watch this tv? I think I should finish the antidote.

Or just continue to watch this? Ah I will finish the antidote. I shut the tv and walking to my lab.

I turn on my computer and start making the antidote.

After 10 minutes, I walked to the kitchen and make some coffee. Yeah I feel sleepy. After that, I walked to my lab and continue the antidote.

"You say you will watch the tv, but now you doing that antidote?"

I know this voice.

"Yeah, I need to. But I watch the tv earlier. And then I think I should making this antidote"

"You dissapointed me you know"

"Okay then sorry" I said and rolling my eyes.

Tok tok

"Haibara its me, can you open the door?"

"Kuroba kun, just stay at this lab"

"I know that"

I walked and open the door.

"kudo kun, what do you want?"

"Nothing, hakase told me to look at you" Said Conan. We walk and sit on the couch.

"That old man, btw how about kid?"

"He escape again"

"I think you will never catch that thief" I said with sarcastically.

"Hey, I will catch him, one day. Maybe"

"You're too confident. I think you dont need to catch kid. I dont think he is bad"

"What are you saying?"

"Everytime he stealing, he will return it back. What do you think?"

"But everytime he return it back, there will be a note that saying this is not a gem that I search for"

"Ouh thats why"

"Hey stop talking about kid. Im getting bored you know. What are you doing?"

"The antidote.. You know"

"Haibara, I feel like someone watching us"

'I know who was that Kudo'

 **Tbc..**


	6. Antidote

"Is it them?"

"No its not. If its them, I can sense it. Just forget about that kudo"

"Hurm, maybe im too tired?"

"Maybe. Just go to your girlfriend house, she will searching for you"

"But I told her to sleep at this house"

'Crap, kid still here'

"Oh okay, I need to continue the antidote"

"Okay"

I walked to my lab and sit on my chair.

"So? I think you should go home now kuroba kun"

"No"

"Kudo will caught us you know"

"No, I want to watch you doing your work"

"I will sleep at 4 you know. You will sleepy"

"Im okay"

"Up to you, do whatever you want, I want to make a coffee"

"Make one for me, too"

"Alright alright"

I walked to the kitchen and make 2 cups of coffee.

"Haibara I heard that you talking with someone who was that?"

"Ha? Im not talking to anyone, are you okay?"

"Why you make 2 cups of coffee?"

"I want to drink it. I want to stay up. I want to work on that antidote"

"You should rest"

"I dont want. Hey you should sleep its late now"

"You should sleep too"

"I told you kudo. I want to work on that antidote. Im okay, dont worried about me"

"Okay then"

"Goodnight kudo" I said and walk to my lab.

"Here your coffee"

"Thank you young miss"

"I told you to not call me that Kuroba kun"

"And I told you not to call me that"

"Fine, KAITO"

"Clever girl" He said and mess my hair.

"Please quiet when im doing my work okay?"

"Alright"

I start to pressing the keyboard. Please, the antidote mostly finish. I hope this night the antidote will finish.

"Im dizzy when I see that computer. Its a lot of number. God how can you read all of this?"

"Well, Im a scientist. Dont see that then, And I told you too silent"

"Urm kay."

He start to staring at me. God, whats wrong with him?

"Dont staring at me like that"

"What should I do then?"

"Just quiet or sleep"

2 hours already pass. Kaito seems sleepy.

"You should sleep Kaito"

"I dont want until you sleep"

"Stubborn"

"Hey when this antidote will finished?"

"Shut up you, Its nearly finished"

I cant stand it. Im so sleepy. No you cant kaito.

Suddenly I fall asleep.

"Yes!" I heard Haibara said. I wake up.

"Why?"

"The antidote is finished!"

"Wow congrats you're intelligent"

"I know I am"

"Then, where the pill?"

"Here" she said and give me one white pill to me.

"Are you making one?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you not going to be on your original body?"

"No"

Eh why?

 **Tbc..**


	7. Farewell

"I prefer to be in this body"

"Make two, I know that detective will force you to take that antidote too"

"What do you prefer? To see im in this body or my original self?"

"Of course your original self"

"Why?"

"because,I really want to see you in your original self"

"just that?"

"It will easy to destroy the black organization in your self body"

"C'mon just make two. Dont worry I will protect you like that Detective did"

"If you say so"

I wake up and make a breakfast. Kaito? He already back to his home and left a note.

'I will get back in this house this night'

I dont know what he want.

"Good morning Haibara"

"Good morning"

I put the plate on his table and we breakfast together.

"Kudo kun, I have a good news to you"

"What is it?"

"The antidote is finish"

"Really?!"

"Yes"

"Thank you Haibara" He said and hugging me.

"Ops sorry im over excited"

"Its okay kudo, I know that youre happy"

"But you take the antidote too?"

"Yes"

"Oh what will we do? They will ask where conan and haibara go"

"We make a farewell party tonight, I call hakase to go home now"

"Okay. I will invite all people and you make the party with hakase"

"Alright"

I turn on my phone and call hakase.

"Hakase will you go home now? its emergency. Okay, good. See you"

"Good, Hakase will back in 2 pm"

"Okay. But where the antidote"

"I will give at you later, baka"

"Hey dont call me that"

"Thank you for joining this party, actually Haibara and I want to announce something important" Said Conan.

"What is it?" Asked Ran.

"Actually this is a farewell party" I said.

"What?" Ask Ayumi.

"Conan and I need to go to America because our parents miss us" I said.

"Why you two need to go together?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"My parents will take us, it is because Haibara's parents and I were close friend" Said Conan.

"Conan!" Ran said and hugging Conan.

"I will miss you conan, thank you for everything" Ran said.

"Dont cry Ran neechan"

"Goodbye conan and haibara" someone said.

This voice is familiar. We search for the voice.

"Kobayashi sensei?!"

"Yes its me"

"Oi, Are you inviting sensei?"

"Um, yeah" I said

'actually not kudo. That is the freakin' thief'

"Guys we need to go now or we will late for our flight" Said Conan.

"Bye Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai" they all said. Im just smiling. And Kobayashi sensei smirking.

What the hell you Kaito. We walk to hakase car and enter it.

Now we go to hotel, kudo will sleep at there in one night.

After we reach the hotel, we walked to the room.

"Here the antidote, you use the room, I use the bathroom" I said.

"Okay"

I walk to the bathroom and swallow the antidote. Good bye Haibara Ai. I feel the antidote is working and I faint.

Tbc..


	8. Shiho

I wake up and realize that Im in my original self. I wear my clothes and washed my face.

I walk to the dining room. I knocked Kudo room.

"Kudo kun, how was it? Is it work on you?"

"If it work on you, then it will work on me too"

He open the door. Yeah there is Kudo Shinichi.

"I want to go home now. Bye then" I said and walk out.

"Okay, bye. Thank you for the antidote"

"No need to thanks kudo. If I am were the cause, then Im the one who will responsible"

I walk to hakase car and go back home. I think Kaito still at the house. Hiding maybe. That brat.

"Ai kun where you want to sleep?"

"Eh? Why you asked?"

"Because you at your original self"

"Ouh,why? are you awkward? I can sleep at the lab. there is a bed right"

"um yeah"

"Ah Hakase dont call me Ai kun or everybody will suspicious"

"Okay, what should I call you then?"

"Shiho"

"Okay, I need to sleep now, goodnight"

"Okay goodnight"

I walk to my lab and lying on the bed.

"You know im waiting for you so long"

"Who told you to waiting for me, moron"

"Oi oi, dont say those word"

"What do you want kaito? Im tired you know, I want to sleep"

"I want to sleep with you"

"What the hell? Dont you dare"

"Dont worry after you fall asleep I'll lying beside you" he said and winked at me.

"What actually do you want to do pervert?"

"I want you" he said and licked his lips.

Pak!

"Oh my god. Thats hurt Shiho. Oh my god. Im sorry im sorry. Im not diong that again" He said and rubbed his cheeks.

"You deserve that thief"

I see his face. Wait what was that? blood? Wait, blood?

"Kaito are you okay? There is a blood"

"Baka! my nose is bleeding"

"Oh my, Im sorry! Here I help you"

I said and help him to stop the blood

"Am I slap your face too hard?"

"If its not, my nose will not bleeding"

"Oh im sorry. Im really sorry. You should rest" im said with a guilty tone.

"yes I should" He said and lying on my bed.

"Hey im not saying that you will rest on my bed!" I said.

"Where should I sleep tonight? Im tired you know" I said and get up. Huh I think I should sleep on the couch.

When Im starting to walk, a hand pull my hand until I lying on my bed.

"Hey what are you trying to do baka?!" I said and want to escape from this thief.

"Shh, just sleep" he said and hugging me. His hand on my wais.I dont know, I feel something. What this feeling?

I want to escape but he grip too hard.

"Let me go, moron!"

"Can you stop saying those bad word?"

"No"

"Ugh. Just sleep, you said that you're tired right"

"But I dont want to sleep with you"

"But I want"

"Huh. Just do whatever you want. Im lose. Im lazy to get fight with you" I said.

Im just closed my eyes and feel the warm of that night.

This stubborn woman. I dont know what the hell that im doing. When I with this girl, my heart will beat so fast. What is this?

I looked at her face. Im smiling. Too tired huh?

My face got nearer too her. I give a kiss on her cheek.

"Sweet dream, m'lady"

Tbc..


	9. Detective boys

I wake up and yeah. Kaito still hugging me like yesterday. I get up and want to go to the kitchen. Yes I want to make a breakfast.

But his grip is too hard. I feel his breath on my neck. Heck I feel uncomfortable. And his hand on my waist. What the hell this man want to do?

Suddenly his hand move to feel my body. Oh god, my face getting hotter. And suddenly I feel his lips on my neck.

What is this?! What he trying to do?

"Weird"

Eh?

"What?"

"You're not angry I do that to you"

"Urmm"

"Wait do you like it?"

I feel he is smirking

"Heck no"

"Then why you not angry?"

"I.. umm im just.."

Urgh whats wrong with me?

"I know you like it miss. Do you want more?" He said.

"What the heck are you saying?!"

I get off that bed and facing him. He is smiling.

"What with that smile?"

"Nothing, youre just too cute when im teasing you" he said.

"You moron" I said and walk to the kitchen

"Wait, answer my question first"

"Question what?"

"Do you want more?" He said. He winked at me and licked his lips.

"Are you want to die?" I said and running to the kitchen. Ugh nightmare you know. Whats wrong with that brat.

"Ai kun, eh shiho"

"what?"

"Today i want to take detective boys camping. They all feel sad"

"Okay"

"Do you want to join?"

"Urm I think no"

"Alright then"

"When you will go, and when you will back"

"today at 9, we will back tomorrow"

"okay"

"hakase open the door its us!" said ayumi.

"Hakase you open the door, I go to the lab. I dont want they got suspicious"

"Alright Shiho"

Hakase walking to the door. Hakase had make the breakfast. Its only tempura. But its okay. I take 2 glass and pour orang juice. Then I take a plate and take the tempura. I hold the tray and go to the lab. I think Kaito is hungry.

Heck, Why I really care about him?

"Here"

"Thank you"

"When you will back huh?"

"I dont know"

"Do whatever you want"

"Okay if you say so"

He got nearer to me

"What the heck are you trying to do?!"

"You said that I can do whatever I want" he said and lick his lips.

"Get lost you, moron!"

"Hakase is there anyone except you?" Genta asked.

Oh my..

I heard someone opened my door lab.

And there are the detective boys. They stare at me. And I see their eyes watery.

"Hey, why are you guys crying huh?"

"You just look like Ai chan" Ayumi said.

Oh. Its really me. Im just smiling.

"Dont cry, if she know, she will sad"

"wait I think we have met you before oneesan" said Mitsuhiko.

"Eh when?" asked Genta.

"Oh now I remembered" Said Ayumi.

"Yeah, you're the one who save us at the camping site before" said Mitsuhiko.

"What if I say yes?" I asked.

"Can we know your name and that guy there"

"Miyano Shiho, my name"

"Im Kuroba Kaito"

Tbc..


	10. Camp

"Mind tell me your name, guys?"

"Yoshida Ayumi"

"Kojima Genta"

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko"

"We are, shounen tantei"

"But now we are not"

"Because Haibara san and Conan left"

"I think you guys still can be shounen tantei"

"Why? Conan and Haibara are the cleverest member. And we think we cant investigate something without them" said Genta.

"Well, you guys should work harder and do something like Conan and Haibara always do" I said and winked at them.

"We'll try Shiho neesan. But can you do me some favour?"

"What is it?"

"Camping with us!" Said them.

"Ah, Okay then" I said and smiling.

"And you too Kaito niichan" Said Ayumi.

"Okay I will go"

"You bastard, you should go home" I said

"Eh, you say earlier, do whatever I want. So?"

"Ugh. Okay okay"

"But"

"But?"

"Why are you guys eating here? And why are you guys at hakase house?"

"Hakase is my grandfather"

"Ouh okay" they walk out from the lab.

"Kaito, pack yours and dont late okay?"

"Alright"

"Wahh its nice here" said Mitsuhiko

"There are waterfall too!" said Ayumi.

Im just smiling seeing them.

"Kidss here, we should do some work!"

"What is it Kaito niichan?"

"You guys find the wood" He said.

"Alright!" They said and walk together to the forest to find some wood.

"Hey Shiho, lets make the tent"

"Okay"

After 10 minutes. We finished make the tent and shounen tantei arrived.

"Shiho neesan, Kaito niichan we're back"

"Good kids" say Kaito.

"And we meets Shinichi niisan and Ran neesan too!" Said Genta.

Wait, what?

"Where are them?" I asked.

"at your back" Someone said. I know this voice

"Kudo kun"

"Eh, Shinichi do you know this girl?"

"Of course, she help me investigate some case"

"Oh, whats your name? My name is Mouri Ran"

"Miyano Shiho"

"Oi, Hai-"

"Ehem" I cutted.

"Urm I mean Shiho, who is that?" He point his finger at Kaito.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you the great detective from the east" he said.

"Nice to meet you too" he said and give him a fake smile. Heck, I know you so well Kudo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well we just strolling around"

"Shinichi niisan, Ran neesan lets join our camping"

"Sorry, but we dont have a shirt"

"You can borrow us. We have an extra shirt" I said

"yeah" Kaito said.

"Where will we sleep?" Asked Ran.

"We bring 3 tent. Here" I give them a tent.

"Yeay shinichi niisan and Ran neesan will join!" Said detective boys.

"Oi kudo, Imagine if we still at our child from. We go to the camping , shopping, travel and there will be a case" I said.

"Haha, yeah. I hope there is no case. But Haibara, eh Shiho, what is Kaito to you ha?"

"We're just friend"

"Ouh"

Now we're going to sleep. Me, Ran and Ayumi will share one tent, Detective boys and hakase will share a big tent, and those brat will share one small tent.

Im walking to my tent. Ugh I feel so tired. Suddenly, I feel.. wait what this feelings. No I feel them.

"Hey Shiho are you okay?" asked Kudo.

"Kudo kun. Them. I can feel it. Its getting nearer." I hugged myself.

"What?! Kids go to the tent now and please quiet" Shinichi said.

"Eh why?" asked Ayumi.

"Its getting late"

"Urm okay" They said and entered the tent.

"Hakase!" He said and walking to hakase.

He whispered something. I know he want to call the police and fbi.

"Wait Kudo! no!"

"Its dangerous Haibara"

"wait Haibara?" Ran said

"I dont want many of us died because of me!"

"I promise that I will protect you right?"

"Kudo"

Tbc..


	11. Gin

I feel very weak. They getting nearer. I fell. Fortunately Kaito there and hold me.

"Shiho are you okay?" He asked. Im not answering.

"Baro, of course she is not" said kudo.

"Shut up you brat"

"Ugh"

"Long time no see. Sherry"

I see them. Yes there is Gin, Vodka and Vermouth. I think there is another member who is hiding.

"Gin" I said and standing facing him.

"Ouh you remembered me"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to dead" He said and point me with a gun.

"Stop!" Ran said and kicked Gin's hand and the pistol is throwing.

Bang!

Ran's legs were shot by Vodka.

"Ran!" Kudo said and running towards her.

"Gin! Stop. Dont hurt them! Just take me"

"Good!" He said.

"Wait Shiho, what are you doing huh?!" Said Kudo

"I said it right. Im the one who the cause and Im the one who will responsible" I said and walking towards them. But my hand were holding by Kaito

"Dont"

"I must do it. Let me go"

"please"

"Do you want me to kill you boy?" said Gin.

"Just wait and see" he said.

He let go of me and run away.

What is he planning?

Bang! Bang! Bang!

We heard someone shooting.

"Be careful guys" Said someone. I know this. Jodie sensei.

They running until reach our place.

"Longtime no see Jodie" Said Vermouth and smirking.

"Well long time no see too" she said.

God, a huge war will begin. Suddenly Gin grabbed me. And point a gun at my back.

"Stop! Or I will kill sherry"

"pst, pst" I called that black suit man with the hat.

He search for the voice.

"Here" I said.

"Who is that?!" he said.

Good he walking nearer to me. Nothing impossible being Kaito Kid.

"If you guys move. I swear I will shot this girl" Gin said.

"Now please say goodbye to this girl" Gin said again.

I closed my eyes. Im ready to get shot.

Bang! Bang!

"Agh!" Gin said. I opened my eyes and see Vodka point his pistol to Gin legs.

"V-vodka what are you doing!" said Vermouth.

"Haha. Baka" He said.

"Im not Vodka" He said and opened his suit.

K-Kaito?!

"K-kid?" Kudo said.

"Well well. That just too easy" He said and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go, I've call Nakamori Keibu and his swat team. Everything will be okay" he said and want to run.

Bang!!

His hand were shot.

"Kaito!"

"Its okay, we should go now" he said and grabbed me. We run together until we see the police.

"I should help the others. You go ahead"

"Okay. Be careful" I said and run towards them.

"Where are they?" Asked detective sato.

"There, just walking straight you will find it" I said.

"Hell angel daughter, long time no see" said someone.

"B-bourbon?!"

"No need to be scared im with you guys" he said.

"B-but"

"Well, I have my own objective Miyano san" he said.

"What kind of objective huh?"

"Well, it is my privacy. But dont worry, you should trust me" He said and wink at me.

Im just smiling.

"Go then, destroy that organization"

Tbc..


	12. True Identity

"Auch!" I said. There are blood at my leg. I cant stand and fell to the ground.

I search around. There are nothing.

"Chianti, Korn" Said someone.

I search for the voice.

"A-akai?"

"Ambulance will be here at 10 minutes. Please be strong" he said and bring me to sit somewhere.

"A-auchh" I were shot again. At its at my arm. I really weak now.

"Damn! Amuro lets go. All of you watch this girl" he said and running.

There only about 10 police here. All of them were in the Jungle.

"Ahh!!!" I were shot again. At my stomach. Now I feel really weak. I cant stand it.

"Shiho!!" I heard Kaito call me. Sorry, I cant stand it Kaito. I close my eyes.

I sit at Shiho bed. Im not a good protector Shiho. Im sorry.

Someone opened the door. Shinichi.

"How Shiho?"

"Still coma, Im not protecting her well"

"Its okay Kaito. You doing your best"

"How about your girlfriend?"

"Baro, she is not. She only injured at her leg. But I shocked you know"

"Why?"

"That you're Kid. I know thats you no need to hide"

"I know you will solve it tantei san" I said and smirking.

"But im not going to catch you anymore. Because you're helping us"

"That is a good news" I said.

"But, how you know Shiho"

"Well, accidentally. Thats when I steal the diamond at Beika City remember? I were shot and fell to hakase house"

"Ahh, thats why she always talked about you. She said to not to catch you"

And there are someone opened the door.

"Jodie sensei, amuro, akai, Ran?"

"Its Shiho okay?" asked Jodie.

"Well, she is coma"

"Ran! Are you okay enough. Geez dont walking somewhere without me"

"Im okay, dont worry about me and im not a 7 years old girl"

Im just smiling watching them.

"How Shiho?" asked Amuro.

"still in coma" I said.

"Well stay strong. You know she is a strong girl. Dont worry your girlfriend will wake up soon" Jodie sensei said and winking at me.

"Hey, she is not"

"You can fool yourself and others not me. I can look into your eyes. There is guilt and love" she said.

Yes, I have feelings for her.

"She is strong like her older sister but.." Akai said and sigh. We all stare at him.

"Dont worry she will fine" akai said again.

"Kudo" I said. We're still at shiho ward. There are only me and kudo.

"What?"

"I want to know her perents" I said.

"Um. Okay then"

"Her father, atsushi miyano. A scientists. He is a black organization member. Her mother, elena miyano a foreigner. She is also a scientist. She is a black organization member too. They work for the aptx 4869. But they died because of accident. But I dont know how they're dead" Kudo said.

"Mind you tell me about her?"

"After her parents died, she take the project. And yeah the aptx is seccesful. You know about the one million robbery case right. Her sister do that because she want her and shiho left the organization. Its seccesful. But Gin killed her. Because shiho is the important member in the organization. And yeah she left the organization because they killed her sister. She taking the aptx because of suicide but she shrunk. She go to my house because she know that Gin force me to take the aptx too."

"How sad" I said.

"You know she is a succesful loner"

"Yeah, but now not"

"Eh?"

"Because im with her"

He smiling at me.

"Dont forget to invite me to your wedding" he said and winked at me.

"You too" I said and wink at him.

"Baro we're just friend"

"Dont lie"

"Ughh. Yeah I like her okay?"

"Good boy"

"Bakaito"

"You fool"

"You asshole"

"You-"

"Hey stop, you should quiet" Ran said suddenly and entered Shiho ward.

"Sorry" we said.

Tbc..


	13. Awake

I feel tired. I opened my eyes. Where I am? I looked around. Is it hospital?

I feel something at my hand. I looked at it. Its someone hand. There is Kaito fall asleep. Im just smiling. Its dark.

What time is it?

I looked at the clock. 3 am. What should I do? Well I should sleep.

"Ugh, what time is it? Eh? Shiho? Are you awake?!"

"Baka, you should quiet you will bother another patient"

"Oi oi, you should thanks to me not to give me those word"

"Huh. Okay thank you Kuroba Kaito"

"Good girl. I should call doctor" He said and walking out.

"Okay"

I tried to remembered what going on. Ouh, I were shot 3 times and the last time I heard Kaito's voice.

Is the black organization is destroyed now? Or they still exist?

"Shiho will discharge tomorrow, we should see her if she is okay"

"Tomorrow at what time?" Hakase asked.

"At 12"

"Ah okay,thank you" kaito said.

Ouh,finally I will discharge soon.

"Shiho neesan, after you discharge can you join us camping again?" Asked Ayumi.

"Yeah I'll join you guys"

"Yeay!" Them said happily.

"But you should give her time to rest" hakase said.

"Okay!"

"Here I bought you guys breakfast" said Kudo.

"Wahh thank you shinichi niisan" they said.

I take the breakfast and want to eat. But I realized that my arm were shot. Erm

"Here I feed you" said Kaito and smiling.

I stare at him. God.

He was going to feed me.

"How could you eat if you wont open your mouth?"

I opened my mouth. I blush too hard.

"Wahh what a cute couple" said Ayumi.

What. Was. That

"yeah, too cute"said kudo and rolling his eyes.

"Well, I know you're jealous kudo kun" I said sarcastically.

Kaito stare at me. Wait did I said a wrong sentence? Wait,what the hell did I just say?!

"Shinichi niisan where is Ran neesan?" Said Ayumi

"She will be here soon with Sonoko"

"Hello guyss" said Sonoko suddenly.

"Hi Sonoko neesan" said the kids.

"Eh Ran is she your friend?" asked Sonoko.

"Ah yes"

Since when she is my friend?

"Hi, my name is Suzuki Sonoko"

"Hi, Miyano Shiho" I said.

"Who are you?" Asked Sonoko with a bright eyes. Huh such a flirt

"Kuroba Kaito"

"Eh, you and kudo like a twins" said Sonoko.

Yeah. They really look alike.

"Eh?" Kaito look kudo. Kudo look kaito.

"Yes they are. They really look alike" said Ran.

"Are you two long lost brother or what?" Asked Genta.

Pftt

"No! We are dont" said kudo.

"Yes, im not that idiot brother" said Kaito

"Hey, im not idiot. Its you. Bakaito"

"You little brattt-"

"You foolish"

"You stupid"

I just sighed. What the hell with this guys. They will bothered another patient. "Hey! Stop dont fighting! You will bother another patient" said Ran.

They stared each other. They cant be stop I guess.

"Please dont show your childish attitude" I said.

"Its him" said kudo and point to Kaito.

"Its himm. Not me!"

"you two.."

I give them a death glare.

"so scary, its feel like there are black aura at shiho neesan" said mitsuhiko.

"Yeah, she is really scary" said Ran.

"Ran we should go home. This girl is scary" said Sonoko.

"H-hey, lets eat. You're hungry right? Umm" said Kaito and slowly get nearer to me.

"Um oh S-shiho calm down" said Kudo and get nearer to me too

"Arghh!!" Kaito and Kudo screamed.

I slap their face.

"Sorry shiho. Sorry we dont do that again." they said. Im just smirking. Well they deserve it.

Tbc..


	14. The two baka

"What are you doing here? Its already 2 days youre here!" I said.

"Hey you know that I will take care of you"

"Im okay. Im not a child"

"Yes youre not but youre pretty woman" I said and winked at her.

"I want to vomit you know"

"Eh? lets go to the toilet!"

"Baka!"

"Hey Im not!"

"You should quiet. Its late now. go to sleep" said the detective boys.

"Ah sorry!"

Yeah the detective boys sleep be here because we want to go to camping tomorrow.

"Yeah we should sleep" said Kaito.

"So? Dont you dare to sleep at my bed again"

"Do I care?" he said and lying on my bed. And he. hug. me. again.

"Hey! Do you want to die?!"

"Then what if I die? Who want to take care of you?"

"Well. There are Hakase, Kudo, Ran, Detective boys and others"

"But, they will take care as not like I taking care of you before"

"Im not letting you go" he said and hug me tightly. Im just quiet and blushing hardly.

"I will take care of you"

"protect you"

"There are not same, not"

"What the hell are you saying!"

"Hey Im going to feel the feelings. You interrupted me"

"Go to sleep its late"

Im closing my eyes.

"Oh okay then good night"

Its 10 minutes and im not sleeping! Ah its hard why I cant sleep!

Im just closing my eyes. But suddenly I feel something on my cheeks. He kiss me.

"Have a sweet dream m'lady" He said and place his head on my back of my neck.

My face is burning so hard. What is that?! Oh my god. His breath. I should pretend to sleep.

Argh I cantt. What a long night!

"Hey Shiho wake up!" Kaito said.

"Eh? Ugh what time is it?"

"Its 8 we should go there at 8:30"

"I should pack mine now!" I said.

Kaito just smiling.

"How cute!"

"Who will go there?" I asked Hakase.

"Detective boys, you, Kaito, Ran, Shinichi and Sonoko"

"I think we cant go there by your car" I said.

"Yeah. And I rent a car" Hekase said.

"Wahhh okay. Now everybody here?" I said.

"No! Shinichi niisan, Ran neesan and Sonoko neesan are not here" Said Genta.

ugh. Kudo. Always late.

"Hey! sorry we're late!" Said Kudo.

"Its not me, Its you!" Said Ran.

"Hey!-"

"Ah, Hakase Sonoko cant go there too because she has a problem"

"Okay. Now lets go!"

"Wah!! So beautiful"

"There are waterfall here"

"Yeah its beautiful than before" Said Ran.

"Lets work guyss!" said Kudo.

"Kids! like always find a wood. Shiho, Ran go cook something, Hakase you should rest because youre driving. And Kudo and I going to make a tent" said Kaito.

"Okay!"

"Hey! why I should heard your order and why I should make a tent with you?!" said Kudo.

"Just do that baka. We should make 3 tent"

"Im not baka! its you"

"Hey its you!"

Im just stare at them and feel my black aura is going to burst.

"Uhm eh Kaito lets make a tent"

"Uh yeah. We should go now"

they said and running. Huh.

"S-shiho lets cook now" Ran said.

"Alright"

"Cheer!" we all said and eating in the night.

"Wah so delicious!" the detective boys said.

"Yeah it is" said Hakase.

After we eating. We go to sleep.

"Hey Shiho"

"what?"

"what your relationship with Kaito?"

"Friends"

"Ouh but you guys seems like not"

"Eh?"

"you guys seems like a lover not a friend"

"w-what"

"its true" she said.

"Um. Im going to sleep. Goodnight" I said and close my eyes.

Heck.

Tbc..


	15. Lost

"Good morning everybody!!!" Kaito yelled.

"Shut up you Bakaito!" Said Kudo and punch him.

"Auch thats hurt"

Even I in my tent still can heard their fighting.

"Ran, lets make breakfast."

"Ahh, Okay"

We go out and going to make a breakfast.

After 15 minutes we finished our cooking.

"Kids here! Lets eat" Ran said.

"We want to eat too" Said those idiot.

"You guys cant" I said.

"Ehh why?" them said.

"Hey! Dont copy me!" kudo said.

"Im not. You're the one who copy me. Such a fool"

"And you such a stupid"

"If you guys still fighting you cant eat for 3 days!" I said.

"Eh we're not fighting right Kaito?" kudo said.

"Yeah we're not. we're just joking around hehe"

"Yes we're close actually" said Kudo.

They hugging each other.

"So can we eat?" They said and their eyes are bright.

"No"

"Pleasee"

"No means no." I said and go to eat.

"Its all your fault!" Kudo said and push him.

"Hey! Its you! You're the one who punch me and said that I copying you!"

"Hey its you. Yeah and its true! If you're not yelled in the morning and not copying me. This wont be happened!"

"Such a child" i said and eat.

"Urm hehe. Well immature" said Ran.

"Shiho, pleaseee we want to eat. we're hungryy" said Kudo.

"No"

"Please" said them and make a cute face.

"No"

"Please we will do anything for you" said them again.

"Hmm. everything?" I asked.

"Yess"

"Okay. I dont want to you guys fighting. If i see, you guys will die" I said.

"Ah okay okay. Now can we eat?" They said again.

"Yes"

"Thank you Shiho! we love you!" said them and running to eat.

"Immature" I know they will fighting again.

"Hey, what should we do next?" said the detective boys after finished their food.

"Jungle trekking?" Hakade said.

"Its a good idea!" said Ayumi.

"Yeah, lets go now!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Okay!" said Ran.

We walking and explore the jungle.

"Hey! there're beetle there catch it Genta!" said Ayumi.

"Okay"

Im just smiling.

"Thinking something?" said Kudo.

"Well, yeah"

"I know what are you thinking. If we still at that body, we will catch the beetle and others"

"Are you can read others mind or what?"

"Well, its all about sherlock holmes" he said and winking.

"Shinichi what is this?" Said Ran.

"What?" he said and walking to Ran.

"How sweet you and Kudo" said Kaito.

"What are you saying baka?"

"Eh, its true. You guys so sweet" he said and look away.

Pfftt is he jealous?

"Hey, are you jealous"

"Hell no"

"So? Why are you like that?"

"There um justtt..."

"Where the detective boys?" Asked Ran.

"I dont know. They with Hakase right? maybe catch some beetles??" I said.

"Oh rightt" She said.

"But Hakase is here" said Kudo.

"WHAT?!" I said.

"We should find them!" Kaito said.

"We need to separate" Said Kudo.

"Yeah, Lets find them!" I said and walking away with Kaito.

"God where are them??" I said.

"Ayumi! Mitsuhiko! Genta!" I shouted.

"I dont think they are here. Its really quiet" Kaito said.

"You're right" I said.

We walk and search for them.

"What the heck! Where those kids go?" I said.

Suddenly I heard something.

"What is that?" Asked Kaito.

"Wait, the detective badge!" I said and search for the badge.

"Shiho! I found them, we need to go to the camp site"

"Thanks god! Okay. But where are them Kudo kun?"

"Like you said. They find the beetle until they lost"

"Ouh okay. See you!" I said.

Tbc..


	16. Way back

"Hey are you memorizing the way back?" Im asked.

"No"

"So? How could we go to the camp site?"

"I dont know. We should find our way"

"Hurmm so where will we started?"

"I think I memorizing half of our way. Hurm just follow me" he said.

"Should I trust you?" I said.

"If you want to be alone dont follow me then" He said and walking away.

"Hey! wait for me" I said and following him.

After 20 minutes~

"Hey when will we arrived? Im hungry and tired" I said.

"Shut up you just follow me"

"Urghhh. Im tired you know?"

He stopped.

"Why?"

"Piggyback me then"

"Heck no"

"Are you want me to carry you like a bridal style?"

"Fine" I said and he piggyback me.

"Youre heavy you know"

"Fine" I said and want to walk by my self

"What are you doin'?" he said and hold me tight.

"You said that im heavy, so let me go!"

"Just Kidding, just chill"

Im just tired and suddenly i fell asleep.

She is quiet now, is she asleep?

"Shiho"

Okay she is asleep. I walk and walk. I think I memorize the way back. And yeah! I see our tent there.

"Hey guys" i said.

"Hey. What took you so long?" asked Hakase.

"Well im not memorizing way back. Thanks god we're here now"

"Is Shiho sleeping?" Asked Ran.

"Yes, she seems tired" I said.

"Lets go home!" Hakase said.

"Okay!" we all said.

I put Shiho at the chair and wake her up.

"Shiho wake up, pack yours we need to leave now" I said.

"Uh? what?" she said. She half asleep.

"Wake up sweetheart we need to leave now"

"What you call me?!" she said.

"Haha now youre awake. Pack yours we need to leave" I said. I see her face blushing. How cute!

She walked to her tent and start to pack hers.

I walked to the car and sit at the back of the car. Suddenly Kaito sit beside me.

"Why are you sit here?"

"There are no place and I just want to sit beside you" He said and winked at me.

I stared at him. I feel something different. I feel strange feeling towards Kaito. What is this?

Suddenly he kissed my cheeks.

"What are you doing!" I said and looked away. I feel my face getting hotter.

"Im just kissed someone who admire my handsomeness" He said.

"Shut up you" I said and opened my phone. I opened my music and hear it with my earphone. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

I looked at Shiho. Really fast asleep huh? I stared at her face. She is just beautiful.

Suddenly she rest her head at my shoulder. Have a good sleep Shiho.

Hakase stop at Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ran house.

"Where I should take you Kaito?"

"At my house, I give you my adress" I said and give him my adrees.

"Can I borrow Shiho at my home tonight?" I asked hakase.

"Urm up to you, If she mad, you're the one who will die" He said.

"Thanks hakase" I said.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Kudo.

"Not your business"

"Get lost you" he said.

"Fine. Im just lazy to get fight with you"

"I winn" he said.

Urgh. Its really annoyed me. So I hitted Kudo

"Hey! Its hurt brat"

Well, Im just ignore him.

"Here we arrived" said Hakase.

I carry Shiho in bridal style and said to my assistant, konosuke jii to take my bag and her bag to my room. My mother is not here. She will back around 1 week.

"Thank you hakase" I said.

"Haha no big deal" he said and carry her and place her to my bed.

Tbc..

 **The next chapter is the last chapter**


	17. Night

"Who is that?" Asked konosuke jii.

"My lady. Dont disturb me this night okay?" i said.

"Teenagers" he said slowly and shook his head.

"I heard that" i said.

I can feel that Shiho will awake soon. Let wait her to awake. I smirk

I opened my eyes. So comfortable here. Wait what? where in the world i am now?

I look around the room. its unfamiliar. God where i am now?

"Awake miss?"

"K-kaito? where i am?" I asked.

"My house. Why?"

"I want to go home now" I said.

"Well its 12 now, Hakase is sleep"

"Do I care?" I said.

He walking towards me.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"Shuuu. Just keep quiet" he said.

He grab my hand.He ontop of me now. My face is getting hotter. What the hell he want to do?

"What are you doingg" I said and looked away.

"Nothing, just want to having fun with you" he said.

"What do you mean" I said and looked at him. I swear my face is red now. His face just...Hot.

GOD WHAT IM THINKING NOW?!

"Admiring my face miss?" He said and smirk.

"No, im not" I said.

"Okay then. Look my eyes" he said

"What?" I said.

"Miss, look into my eyes" He said.

God what wrong with him? He is going to be gentle and romantic. What is thisssss.

"Fine" I said and looked at his eyes.

God.

His face got nearer to me. Im stuck. What should I do? He licked his lips.

Slowly, he got nearer to me. He licked my lips slowly. God its getting hotter and hotter right now. He kissed me. Passionately. Im froze there. What the hell.

We broke our kiss and take our breath. My face is really red right now.

"I know that you're embarassed" he said

"Well, want more?" He said.

"W-what?"

He kissed and lick my neck now. What is his point? I moaned softly.

I pushed him and Im ontop of him now.

"Whats your point?" I asked and blushing hard.

"I love you" he said.

what? I stare at his face.

"Thank you for helping me when our first met" he said.

"Well, welcome" I said and looked away.

"So what are we going to do now? Im sleepy" I said.

Suddenly he lifted his hips toward me and smirk. My eyes getting bigger. What the hell mannn.

"Haha, Im joking. I will do it if you want to" he said.

Im blushing hardly.

We quiet for a minute and stare each other. I think I should tell him.

"You know.. I love you too" I said and cupped his cheeks. I kissed him passionately and he kissed me back. We do our firsr french kiss.

We broke our kiss and I look at his face. I smirk.

"What with that smirk miss?" He said and show his confuse face.

"You know..." I said and my hand at his chest. Playing and feeling his hard chest. Lol what am I doing? I got nearer to his neck and kiss slowly.

"W-what?" he said and gasp his hand moved up and down at my waist. I staring his eyes. There are love and lust. Lol.

"Lets do that" I said and give a peck on his lips.

He pushed me. He ontop of me again. His hand at my clothes and want to pulled it out.

"Well you're the one who want to" he said and smirk.

 **End..**

 **Thank you for read my story and I really appreciate it. Well I dont know why I make this story. Shiho and Kaito sometimes look like a sexy couple XD** **Thank you again! Ja ne~**


End file.
